


The Inevitability of Us

by Titti



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The Barrish/Hammond family is faced with another campaign.  TJ hates being on the road; Doug does his best to protect him and his rest of his family until they reach the White House and the roles are reversed.  Together they have to face Margaret's death, TJ's addiction, but somewhere along the way they find that they are meant to be together.





	The Inevitability of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Small Fandom Big Bang. Beautiful art was created by Huntress79 at https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sfbb07/works/14306724

The campaign was in full swing. The primaries were behind them, after Elaine had won the Democratic nomination by a landslide. The public was in love with the Barrish/Hammond family once again. The more the press and political opponents brought up Bud Hammond and his many affairs, the more the public rallied around them. Bud was on every talk show, talking about how great his ex-wife was. Elaine was on every political show, describing the difference between her and the Republican candidate. The rest of the family smiled and gave a few interviews, except for Doug who handled everything behind the scenes. Pundits everywhere agreed that this would be a triumph for Elaine Barrish and her family.

Behind closed doors, they were coming apart. That wasn't technically true. Bud and Elaine were closer than ever before. Politics were uniting them in a way that family never could. They were walking on cloud nine, and the word 'marriage' had been dropped a few times. They were happy, healthy and hopeful. The rest of the family wasn't as lucky.

"How's Nana?" Doug said as he entered TJ's hotel room. They were in Vermont. He was pretty sure they were in Vermont. They kept switching cities and states and on a few occasions they had hit a few different states on the same day. The hotel rooms tended to look all the same and everything blended the same after a while.

"Drunk?" TJ answered with a crooked smile.

Doug sighed at the sight in front of him. He didn't have to be told to know that his brother was high, which meant that they had to keep him away from the press. Again. It wasn't something unusual. Despite his resolve, TJ had started using again around the time that fifth interviewer had asked about allegations that he'd tried to take his life even though every reporter had been warned that questions about TJ's suicide were off limits. 

Nana wasn't doing any better. On the contrary her health was quickly deteriorating in large part to the drinking she did and her refusal to stop. The latest medical problems had started two nights before the Democratic convention, when she had ended up the emergency room with heart pains. The cardiologist had told her that if she didn't stop drinking, she would likely suffer from a heart attack and at her age, death was would be the likely outcome. True to herself, she ignored the doctor's order and old Doug to keep it a secret from Elaine and the rest of the family, because she didn't want to worry them. Apparently, she didn't care if Doug worried, which pretty much summarized the way their family worked. It also meant that Doug was the only one who keep an eye on her.

"Let me rephrase it. Do you know where Nana is?" Doug asked.

"That's not what you asked, bro," TJ said, giggling.

Great, it was one of those times when everything was funny. He was never going to get a straight answer from TJ. "All right, you stay here. Mom has one last event. If you see Nana, tell her that she can stay in her hotel room. We won't need her for the rest of the night." He also made a mental note to give her a day or two without interviews or appearances.

TJ frowned. "What's going on, Doug? I'm not stupid. I'm high. I'm really high," he said, laughing, "but not stupid."

Doug shook his head as he got closer to the couch. "Nothing. I'm just worried that this campaign is taking a toll on her. She hasn't been seventy in a while."

"You worry too much, Dougie," TJ said.

Doug looked at his brother, wondering how he could tell his twin that he worried because he was nothing without this family. He lived to make their mother proud, he craved their father's approval, he longed for their grandmother's friendship, but most of all he needed his brother's love. Without those things, he didn't feel accomplished, no matter how much he achieved. How could he explain any of that when he didn’t even understand it? And he was sober! "I know, TJ, but this is important." The elections, Nana's health, shielding everyone from the media, them being a family again - it was all too important and Doug had to make sure that everything worked out.

Squeezing TJ's shoulder gently, Doug smiled. "Just stay here. I'll be back after the event and we can spend the night together."

TJ reached for Doug, elegant fingers closing around Doug's wrist. "Promise me. Promise that you'll come back here and not go to your room. I'm going crazy, being locked in hotel rooms, with the secret service everywhere, the press trying to talk to me. I- I need you here, with me."

Doug could never deny TJ anything and it wasn't like he had any place to go. His marriage had lasted until three weeks into the primaries, before they decided that it would never work. He'd managed to convince Anne to wait until after the elections for a divorce. She had smiled sadly and said that the fact that he was more worried about the elections than the divorce said everything that needed to be said about their relationship. Doug had agreed with her, because it was easier than explaining that it wasn't election he worried about, but his family and she had never really been part of that family, not even after the wedding.

"I promise. I'll be here." He leaned down and kissed TJ's hair, like he'd done a million times before. "I'm not leaving you alone." With that promise, TJ let go and Doug was on his way.

The rally went as good as expected. They didn't even prepare speeches anymore, but copied and pasted from a variety of old speeches Elaine had given in the past. Potatoes became corn, cattle became horses, change a few words to represent the right state, a sprinkle of civil rights, a mention of the closed minded Republicans and they were good to go. Doug barely listened anymore. His attention was reserved for the questions the reporters asked at the end of each speech since those were the ones that could create trouble for them. During this specific event, there weren't any difficult questions and he relaxed until he was able to return to TJ's room.

"You look tired," TJ said as a greeting.

"Step up from utterly exhausted," Doug answered. Sadly, it wasn't even a joke. He stopped in the middle of the room and frowned. "Is that a candle light dinner you have set up?"

TJ snorted. "It's a dinner. As you can see, there are no candles on this table."

"It's the only thing missing. Other than that, there's everything, including flowers," Doug said, chuckling.

TJ shrugged. "Restaurant delivered everything like that. I guess they assumed it was a romantic date."

"Is it?" Doug shook his head as he realized how it sounded. God, he really was tired when he couldn't even ask a clear question. "I mean, are you waiting for someone?"

TJ laughed. "No, you looked tired when you left, and you always forget to eat. I've seen you survive on those granola bars. Come on, sit down and let's eat, before it gets cold."

"Yes, Mom," Doug said.

"Don't even. She's just as bad as you. Worse, actually." TJ smiled at his brother and uncovered their dishes. Doug had never been a meat and potato kind of guy. It was fish or chicken when the occasion called for it and it was often when you were involved in politics or anything he could eat fast when he was working, but some dishes were special because they reminded him of when they were younger and not everything was subject to public opinion. TJ knew exactly what those dishes were.

"Pulled pork," Doug said with a grin.

"Terribly red neck, very fattening, with enough cholesterol to have your doctor complaining for a week," TJ answered. "Except that it's probably the only meal you've had in weeks, so go ahead."

Doug started to eat, but after the initial hunger was satisfied, he stared at him brother. "You don't sound high."

TJ put down the glass of wine and wiped his mouth. "That's because I'm not."

"You were before." Doug's voice betrayed his confusion.

"Not as much as you thought. It was just weed and I'm not out of control, Dougie," TJ insisted.

Doug snorted. "I've heard that before. It's how you start, a little weed, some pills and then you handle more snow than Vermont in the winter… we _are_ in Vermont, right?"

TJ laughed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that we're in Vermont. It's why you brought me here. They like _the homosexuals_ here, as Dad likes to say. You never bring me to Texas."

"We never go to Texas," Doug answered. "They hate Mom there. No way she's winning there. It's why we're not wasting time in the Lone Star state, and why would you even want to go to Texas? They think you're the Spawn of Satan, and I mean that literally. Some idiotic radio personality down there claims that Mom is really Satan on earth."

"Right, and that's my quota of fun election facts for the day. However, I want to point out that _I_ some ice cream."

"Not too much, because we all know that the American public doesn't like its politicians to be fat, so we'll make this a one-time thing. Not that you couldn't do this a few more times. You're running on coffee and granola bars," TJ answered with an amused smile on his face.

"What's your obsession with what I eat?" Doug asked.

TJ shrugged. "You worry about everyone. Someone has to worry about you, and I know I do a crappy job of it, especially when I'm high, but- I'm trying. Mom has you, but you need someone, and if Annie isn't here for you, then I will."

Doug wanted to believe it, but TJ had made plenty of promises in the past. He even meant them, but then he'd snort too much and the promises disappeared like thin white lines. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he whispered.

"I- Words are a politician's weapon. They mean anything and everything until they don't. No more words, Doug. I'll show you," TJ said with a determination rarely heard in his voice.

Doug didn't let himself believe, because believing in TJ was how he'd gotten burned time and time again, but he didn't want to ruin the mood and nodded in agreement. It was easier to go along. "How about we start with ice cream and movies?"

TJ smiled brightly. "That sounds great. Take off that jacket and tie and get comfortable. I'll get the Secret Service to score us some ice cream." He was already up and going to the door, before Doug could disagree with his plan. Two guards stood outside and he told them what they needed. They had gotten their detail back after the Democratic convention and the official nomination, only a few months ago and TJ already hated it, but at least he could use it to his advantage on occasion. By the time the agents delivered the ice cream, they had finished dinner, Doug was finally down to a shirt and pants, and they had found a rerun of Speed. The movie had been huge when they were teenagers and Keanu was cute.

"Again?" Doug groaned as he sank down into the couch.

"It's this or the Lion King. Pick," TJ answered with a grin.

"One day I'll say the Lion King just to see your face," Doug muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, you totally loved that movie. You knew all of the words to  
the songs," TJ answered.

"That's because you insisted on playing them on the piano. As usual, it's your fault."

"Are you pouting? You're pouting. My brother, the future youngest Chief of Staff, is pouting." TJ sat next to Doug, and put his feet on the coffee table, while he propped the ice cream on his lap and handed Doug a spoon.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Doug was snoring softly, head resting against TJ's shoulder. TJ wasn't surprised. Doug was running on empty, getting up early, going to bed late and barely eating. Tonight, he'd planned everything so his brother could get the rest he needed. TJ waited another few minutes and then turned off the TV. "Come on, Dougie. Time for bed." Guiding Doug to his bed was as easy as it had been when they were younger. TJ took Doug's pants and shirt off, before his brother collapsed on the bed. Then he made another stop outside his room to inform the Secret Service detail that Doug would spend the night there.

After getting undressed, TJ joined his brother. He kissed Doug's hair. "Night, little brother," he said softly. He got no answer, but he didn't need one. He would be there for Doug and tonight was just the first step.

Elaine Barrish made history when, for her inauguration, she didn't have a spouse holding a bible, but her twin sons, smiling proudly in front of the country that had seen them grow up. What the world didn't know was that the lack of a First Lady was creating plenty of problems for the White House staff.

From election night to the inauguration, the president-elect worried about cabinet members, ambassadors to be named, names for judges, while the spouse dealt with picking the family rooms, the furniture and decorations that would go in the rooms, planned the Easter eggs hunt and generally dealt with the social events. Paintings and lamps were moved around. Rugs were brought out of storage. It was a way to keep all of the gifts that the Presidents received in use and make the family feel at home. That was the normal way of doing things, but this time around, no one really cared. Bud was around plenty, but his interest was in politics and not which vase should adorn the living room.

"I can't believe that Mom and Dad picked the same rooms, with the same decorations from our last stint here," Doug said as he entered TJ's room on the third floor. The discussion with the White House decorator had lasted about a minute with Elaine saying: Just put back whatever we had during Bud's administration.

"I can't believe they let you come home already. How many inauguration balls did you go to? Five, six?" TJ asked with a grin.

"Eleven. _Eleven_ , and that's the official ones. By the time the week is over, there will be over a hundred unofficial balls. God, I can't wait for the parties to be over so we can actually work." Doug took off the bow tie and the jacket of his tux, before lying down on TJ's bed. "This is even weirder than the first time."

"I would think so. You weren't at those balls as her son, but as her Chief of Staff," TJ pointed out.

"It's not even that. Last time, we had the inauguration and then we moved in. We didn't see all that goes with it, because we were kids. This time, we really saw it. From this morning, when the former president left, the staff has been working to move one family out and move another one in, changing… everything, doing their best to make us feel at home, but the truth is that none of us really care," he said laughing. "Home is this building, not whether the clock from the French government is on the mantel of the fireplace."

"Some of us care," TJ replied. 

Doug looked around the room for the first time that day. "This is different from your old room."

"Yes, because _I_ have been working with the White House decorator to change some things. I can't live in the same exact house as before, and no one else cares, so-" TJ shrugged. "I mean not much is changed, but enough that it's not exactly the same. Unfortunately, all White House furniture is stuffy and uncomfortable. I can't do anything about that."

"I know. What I wouldn't do to get a huge sectional in the family living room, with recliners at the end," Doug said.

"And now tens of presidents are rolling in their graves," TJ joked.

"Because they didn't sit in a recliner during their stay here. If they'd tried the family theater, they'd agree with me." Doug sighed and sat up. "I haven't even been in my room for more than five minutes. They were still setting it up when I changed into the tux."

"That's because you've been working since the swearing in." TJ had expected nothing else. His mother was hitting the ground running, which meant Doug was working as much as she was. "I made some changes to your room as well," he said after a moment. "I knew you wouldn't think of it, but with no Annie around, someone had to do it for you. Unless you really wanted to sleep in your old twin bed."

Doug snorted. "No, not really. So what do I have now?"

"A very nice queen size bed, apparently purchased during the Kennedy administration. I had the Kennedy desk moved to your room as well, but if you don't like it, Leslie – she's the new decorator – she'll change it for you," TJ said.

Doug stayed quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "She won't have to. That's… very appropriate; I like it. Thank you for thinking of it."

"Kennedy is still your favorite, isn't he?" TJ finally got up from the arm chair he was occupying and joined Doug on the bed. Doug shifted to give him room and lay down as well. "Remember when you kept saying that your firstborn would be named after him?"

"He probably will be," Doug said as he stared at the ceiling. Lying here, shoulder to shoulder with TJ, felt like old times, like he could trust his brother. It was a feeling that had disappeared in this very house, as TJ had been forced to come out and the boarding schools had started. "Divorce was finalized a few days ago," he whispered, in the spirit of this momentary truce.

"How did you manage that? There's been nothing in the press." TJ stopped and then slapped his own forehead. "Oh my God, I've turned into all of you. I'm sorry- I mean I'm sorry about you and Annie."

Doug chuckled. "No, I think the fact that we managed to keep it quiet _is_ impressive. I told her to file it in California the day before the election. We both signed. With no kids and no property, it only took a few weeks for the judge to sign it, then to be certified by the county clerk. I knew that with the elections and the cabinet selection the press would be too busy to notice. They'll figure it out when I run for the Senate."

"Still on the same timetable? Get Mom reelected and then quit to run?" TJ rolled on his side and propped his head on his elbow. "More importantly, how are you feeling? You just got divorced."

"I'm not going to get high, if that's what you're asking, but yes, I'm on the same timetable." Doug had a timeline all the way to the day he'd be sworn in as the next president of the United States.

TJ rolled his eyes. "That'd be my way of dealing. You'll just work yourself sick."

"Except that now I have you playing mother hen. You really didn't have to take care of my room," Doug said.

"It's the least I can do. You've covered for me when I was high during the campaign. You've kept me from causing any damage. You've limited my press appearances. I wanted to do something for you," TJ admitted.

"You know, you're not a complete ass when you're clean," Doug teased with a grin.

"That's high praise coming from you," TJ answered with a matching grin. Leaning down again, he rested his head on Doug's shoulder. "We're in the White House. Do you think we made the right choice, living here?"

An affirmative answer would have been easier, but Doug still had to think about. "I don't know, TJ. It'll be easier. Mom used to call me at all times of the night when she was at State. At least now, I can just walk to her room or the West Wing if she needs me and we'd still have a Secret Service detail if we lived elsewhere. They are slightly more relaxed when we're here. As long as Mom stays on the second floor and we can share this floor with Nana, it should be okay."

"How about Dad?" TJ had watched his father answer questions about his role in this presidency without ever saying anything precise and people still smiled and thanked him for his answers. "What do you think it will happen?"

"I think he'll be staying with Mom. Not officially of course, not yet, but I expect some sort of announcement that they are getting back together in the next few months, engagement announced right before the mid-term election. Knowing Dad, I bet the wedding will be the week of the Republican convention in four years-"

"So they can steal the Republicans' thunder," TJ said, laughing. "God, it's so scary that you know them so well, and yet, when I think about it, I know you're right. They can't live without each other. They are both addicted to each other and politics."

"Pretty much." At least those were addictions he understood, addictions that wouldn't kill his parents. The same couldn't be said for Nana's drinking and TJ's drugs. "We're not that different. No matter who we had in our lives, we always turned to each other when we needed something."

"Annie hated me for it," TJ stated.

"She didn't. She got upset on certain occasions, but she's too nice to hate you. Now, Lauren hated you," Doug said, laughing. "She despised you, because she thought you were taking me away from her. Do you know what she never understood? That she was perfect. Smart, a lawyer, into politics. I would have married her in a heartbeat if she didn't keep badmouthing you."

TJ raised his head and looked at Doug. "Because you totally love me more."

Doug knew that TJ was joking, but his answer was serious. "Of course I do. You're my brother. A woman who doesn't get that isn't worth my time."

"Except I'm going to lose you starting tomorrow." They both knew it was true. The next hundred days would be a whirlwind of activity, and Doug would not be able to slow down. "I'll just have to make sure that you eat something other than those granola bars."

"You and the White House chef," Doug said, chuckling. "I'll make you a deal. I'll keep the spotlight on me and you remind me to do basic activities like eating and sleeping."

TJ nodded. "I can do that. In fact, we should start with the sleeping right now. I'm exhausted."

Doug sat up. "Yeah, it's late."

TJ grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Stay. It'll be like old times, when we used to sneak in into each other's room."

Doug didn't have to think about it. He toed off his shoes and lay back down. "The Secret Service is going to hate us."

TJ laughed. "They already do. We are infamous from our first stay here. Just sleep, Dougie, and don't worry about anything else."

Doug could do that. At least for tonight.

Four weeks, twenty-three cabinet members, thirty-five judges, one major bill and countless meetings after the inauguration, reality came knocking on their doors. The post-election euphoria ended during a quiet breakfast. Clark came into the family dining room, looking more somber than usual. "Madam President, I'm sorry to bother you."

"What is it, Clark?" Elaine asked.

"Agent Roberts found your mother in her bed. She was not breathing. We're attempting CPR and the White House physician is on her way," he said in a professional manner

"But she'll be all right," Elaine said. "She has to be. CPR-"

Clark had been part of Elaine's Secret Service detail for years, but not once he'd let his emotions show the way he did at that moment. "Ma'am-" He shook his head. "She's cold and her color suggests she died during the night. We are doing what we've been trained to do."

 _But it's useless_. They heard the implied statement tacked in at the end.

Elaine swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. The President didn't cry. People were especially tough on the first female president and Elaine knew that. She waited until the stings from the tears passed. "Thank you. I'll go see my mother now."

"I'll come with you, Sugar." Bud sprang to his feet and walked with Elaine out of the room, leaving Doug and TJ behind.

"I… I can't believe she's gone. What… what do we do?" TJ asked.

Doug refused to look at his brother. He knew what he should have done. He should have convinced her not to drink. He should have told their mother about Nana's medical problems. There was a lot he should have done, but now it was too late and she was dead. "I have… I need to go to work, people need to know. There are procedures to follow. You… you should go with Mom." He tossed the napkin on the table and got up. He should go to work and try not to think about Nana's death.

Work was the true savior. It allowed Doug to keep moving. He had to give the official news, vet the official statement released on Elaine's behalf, answer many of the condolences cards and calls they received, letting just a few – the ones from the most important people in the nation and planet – get through to Elaine, work with Protocol to arrange the funeral. There was always something to do and by the time he got back to his room each night, he could barely keep his eyes open.

The day of the funeral was just as busy. Head of States and Governments had arrived to DC. There were meetings right after the burial. With so many statesmen from different parts of the world congregated in one place, they couldn't waste the opportunity to bring representatives of hostile countries together. The meeting between the South Korean President and the North Korean Premier was already being described as 'the next step toward world peace' by the newspapers.

With all the different meetings, it wasn't a surprise that Doug didn't get back to his room until well past midnight. He got undressed in the dark, letting his clothes fall to the floor. The bed was his ultimate goal, but as soon as he got there, he screamed in surprise. Three seconds later, the door opened, the lights were turned on and four agents barged in with their guns drawn.

"Fuck- it's all right. No need to shoot anyone. TJ decided to have a sleepover without letting anyone know," Doug said just as TJ groaned.

"Sorry, guys, I feel asleep here." He rubbed his eyes. "And can you turn the lights off? It's too bright."

"Sorry, Mr. Hammond," one of the agents said as another turned off the light.

"Call me 'TJ'. Too many Mr. Hammond live here," TJ said as he rolled to his side and curled into a ball.

"I guess he's sleeping here," Doug said. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Sir." The agents walked out and closed the doors. 

Doug finally lied down, with his arms under his head as he stared at the dark ceiling. "What are you doing here, TJ?"

"I haven't been able to talk to you since Nana died. Don't think I haven't noticed that you always have a reason not to be alone with me." TJ put an arm around Doug's waist, thinking that maybe this would prevent him from bolting. "You've been strange, acting weird. You're acting like you did after my suicide attempt and then with the ODing. What's about to come out and what does it have to do with Nana?"

Doug shook his head. "Nothing like that. It was just a heart attack. Nothing suspicious or premeditated."

"But?" TJ asked softly. "What else is going on?"

"Do you know how everyone in this family comes to me to clean up their messes? Nana wasn't any different. She might have loved you more-"

"Don't say that. You know she loved us both," TJ said.

Doug snorted. "TJ, she liked my ex-wife more than she liked me." He waved a hand, although he wasn't sure that TJ could see in the dark. "Don't worry about it. I've come to terms a long time ago with the fact that they might trust me, but they like you."

"That's not true, Dougie. They see me as the little kid that needs to be cuddled. They tolerate me, but they actually admire you. Nana- she loved you, but she's not like you or Mom. She didn't know how to relate to you." TJ sighed, knowing that their differences were probably the cause of whatever was driving Doug crazy. "What did she asked you to do?"

"She asked me to cover for her. She had chest pains and nausea before the convention. We rushed her to the hospital. The pain she was feeling was the early sign of a heart attack. The doctor says that she was very lucky to get there when she did. They gave her clot-busting and artery-opening medications that stopped the heart attack. She stayed there overnight. I told Mom that Nana had gotten drunk and it was best if I stayed with her until the next day."

"That's why you were late on the opening night of the convention." TJ slapped his forehead. "I should have known. That bull about missing the plane. You would have never missed the opening of the convention for something like that. You'd have found a way there."

"I actually did miss the plane, but it was because the doctor wanted to run more tests before releasing her. Everything was done under an assumed name. It wasn't for the press. No one would care about a simple heart attack."

"She didn't want Mom to know," TJ finished for his brother. "Fuck, Dougie. If Mom finds out-"

"She can't. She's never going to trust me again, and I can't… She's still upset about Annie."

TJ cupped Doug's cheeks and forced him to look TJ's way, although in the darkness, the gesture didn't have the same effect. "You listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing you could have done to stop her from having a heart attack."

"The doctor couldn't do much either. He told her to take aspirin daily, but the only way to prevent another attack was to change her life style: better eating, no drinking, no smoking and exercising." There had been plenty of arguments when the rest of the family wasn't looking at them. She had started to eat better and she would walk on the treadmill, but she would not stop drinking or smoking weed on occasion. Doug had tried to talk to her and convince her to take care of herself. If only he hadn't been so busy. "If I'd been there, maybe she'd have stopped drinking-"

TJ laughed for the first time in days, but it wasn't a happy sound. "No one would have convinced her to stop drinking. She tried, Doug. She really did, but she was as much of an addict as I am. She stopped herself from turning into a rampant alcoholic, because she didn't want to turn into our grandfather, but she wasn't going to stop, not at her age. She would rather die than live a few extra months without the booze."

"That's what I'm afraid of. She thought she had it under control. She wouldn't drink enough to get cirrhosis, but she still died from it." Doug wasn't sure how to make TJ understand without saying it. A good politician should be able to do just that, but somehow Doug stopped thinking around his family. "I can't lose you, TJ," he finally said. "When you think you have it under control, it's when we end up in a hospital, and I've seen what this campaign has done to you. I know how hard it's been on you and how you've tried to find your drugs on the road but couldn't always score, but now that we're here, where you know everyone…I can't go through this again. I can't spend days at the hospital, wondering if you will wake up." He gripped TJ's hand and held it tight. "You've got to promise me that you'll stop."

TJ slid closer and pressed his forehead against Doug. "I wish I could, but it doesn't work like that. I'm an addict. I can promise you everything right now, because I'm doing okay, but when shit happens, the promises become useless. I can promise that I'll try, that I'll talk to you as much as I can. I promise to do my hardest not to leave you." He raised his chin and kissed Doug's forehead. "You're the most important person in my life, bro; told you that. I'm going to fight to stay with you as long as I can."

"All my future girlfriends hope that you don't mean that literally," Doug joked, trying to lighten the moment.

"They'll have to settle for threesomes," TJ answered back with a grin.

"I'll put that under more reasons for Mom to hate me." It was meant to be a joke, but it felt flat as Doug thought about the secret hospital visit with Nana.

"Mom could never hate you. She adores you. She'll be upset, go silent for a while and then she'll realize that there was nothing you could do about Nana. You might not get so lucky with the threesome, especially if it ruins your chances to become senator and eventually president," TJ teased.

Doug shifted, lowering his arms. TJ moved with his brother and used Doug's shoulder as a pillow; he threw an arm around Doug's middle. Doug wrapped one arm around his brother, while he covered TJ's arm with the other. "Before they sent you to boarding school, I didn't think I could survive a day without you. When you left, it hurt so much. I never thought I'd feel whole again."

"Why are you telling me this?" TJ asked with a frown. "Why now?"

"Because the past few months, we've been as close as we used to be. I feel like I'm me again. I don't feel so angry all the time. Even when I'm tired, I know I can come to you and bitch about whatever is going on." Doug took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't want to lose this and I don’t want to be one sided. If things get bad for you, call me. I'll be here to help you."

TJ nodded. "I'd like that, and that's one promise I can make. I will talk to you, because I don't want to lose you. You're the one I've always relied on. You've been more important than our parents. I might want them to love me, but I've always known that you do love me. That's more important to me. There's something else that I know. Nana would have been happy to know that we're close again, because she did love you and she wanted you-" He brought up his hand to cover a yawn. "She'd want you to be happy." 

"This is when you tell me to sleep, right?" Doug asked.

"You can stay awake, but I'm beat. I was already asleep and you woke me up. It's your fault if I get bags under my eyes."

"Lies and manipulations!" Doug chuckled as he spoke. "Do you plan to move?"

TJ shook his head. "I'm comfortable like this. You can be my giant size pillow."

"Fine, just for tonight." Despite his words, Doug held a little tighter. Both of them needed the love they only found in each other. Huddled together, they drifted off to sleep for the night.

Doug poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down for breakfast. "Dad, we have two visits this week. A group of junior high schoolers, finalists for some STEM competition and eagle scouts from California. We need the usual tour, then a picture with Mom, you know the drill."

Bud swallowed the cereals he was eating under doctor's orders, while eyeing the plate of breakfast sausage. "That's not my job," he said, reached for one of the sausage before Elaine made an appearance.

"It's the first lady's job. We're currently missing one of those, but you spend enough time in Mom's bedroom that it makes you the closest things we've got," Doug answered, earning a snort from TJ who was eating in silence.

"We don't have a first lady, but we have a fairy."

"Dad!"

"What? I don't have to be politically correct in my own home," Bud answered.

"One, the White House is _not_ your home," Doug pointed out. "Remember? You're not the first spouse. And second, it has nothing to do with being PC. That's wrong and offensive."

"Your brother isn't insulted," Bud answered while he finished his sausage.

"I saw that," Elaine said as she entered the room. "You'll have a heart attack if you don't stop cheating… on your diet," she said with a saccharin smile. "And why should TJ be insulted?"

"Because Dad is stuck in 1996 when it comes to LGBTQ issues," Doug answered.

"I'll do it," TJ said, quietly, ignoring the rest of the discussion, since he knew that their father would not be convinced that he had said anything wrong. Bud always thought he was right, regardless of the subject.

"You'll do what?" Elaine asked, confused. "I get intelligence briefings daily, but I have no idea what's going on in my house."

"There are tours coming up and Dad doesn't want to do them," Doug explained.

"I'll do them," TJ repeated, while looking at his brother. "Future ones, too, if you want."

Doug raised his eyebrows in question, but TJ shook his head, signaling that he didn't want to discuss it. Of course, their parents were happy enough with the solution and went on to discuss politics until they were don’t with breakfast and went to work.

Doug stayed behind. "What's going on? You hate doing public appearances."

TJ shrugged. "I'm bored. Everyone has been busy, and I know that the first hundred days are important, but-." He looked at Doug and sighed. "DC is about politics and I have nothing to do. And, when I get bored, I get high. I'm trying something else."

"You have friends, you could do something not involved with the White House."

TJ laughed. "I don't have friends and neither do you. You have allies and colleagues. I have people I party with, people I hook up with. Neither of us has friends, but that's not the problem. I can't be there, partying and not use, and I promised you-" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find a way to explain, but Doug must have understood, because he reached over and squeezed his arm.

"Mom is leaving for Oregon later today. She'll be home really late. I'll come home early and we can have dinner." Doug was always the last one to leave the office. It was one of the perks of living in the same building. He could just walk through the oval office, out the back and to the East wing. That meant that he never got to his room before ten, but tonight he'd make sure to leave when he was supposed to. "Dinner, six thirty."

TJ smiled. "And a movie. We haven't been to the family theater yet."

"This time around," Doug pointed out, chuckling. "But dinner and a movie. It's the closest thing I'll come to a date for the next four years," he added, laughing.

TJ crumpled his napkin into a ball and tossed it in Doug's direction. "I'm better than any date you could find. Now go to work, and tell them that they can't bother you after six, even if the end of the world happens."

Doug snorted. "You've jinxed it. Now, I'll end up with some terrible crises in the Middle East while Mom isn't even here." He finished his coffee and got up. "I'll see you later."

True to his promise, Doug made sure to finish all of his work by six o'clock. When his secretary saw him pack up at the same time she was, she asked him if he was feeling well. It was the first time in the past three months that he'd left on time. Reassuring her, he left the office, stopped to his room to change into something more comfortable, simple jeans and a Henley and then went to TJ's room. When he couldn't find him, he sent a text to find out where his brother was.

"I thought we said dinner and a movie," Doug said as he entered the family theater. TJ was sitting in the first row, the ones with the foot stools.

"We did, but we're going to eat here," TJ answered, with a grin, and then texted a message to the kitchen. "I wasn't sure when you'd get here, but they are bringing up dinner and then we have popcorn and fondue for dessert."

Doug took the seat next to TJ. "I told you I'd come home early."

"I know. It's just-" TJ shook his head. "Nothing. Tonight, we're going to have fun." He smirked at his brother. "And we're watching the Lion King."

Doug laughed at that. "You're a horrible brother, but at least it's not Speed."

TJ chuckled. "I'm just teasing. We're doing a Marvel marathon. You don't have to pay attention and I'm happy with the hot guys, but if you start telling me all of the reasons why SHIELD could not exist in our country, I'm going to hit you. With fondue."

"Oooh, chocolate covered marshmallows. I'm terrified now, and SHIELD would never exist," Doug added, because he had to argue the point, at least until food arrived, and they were done with the first movie, and then TJ started talking about their first stay at the house and how they'd share the huge recliner and Doug ended up with his brother plastered on his side. The recliners, while big, weren't made for two grown men and Doug had to wrap one arm around TJ to keep him from falling off. "We have a whole room to ourselves," he said softly, as if he didn't want to disturb the other imaginary people in the room.

TJ looked at his brother and grinned. "Do you mind?"

The answer got stuck in his throat. They were so close, too close. Random comments that Annie had made about wanting TJ more than any woman came to mind. She'd suggested more than once that their closeness was inappropriate and unnatural. Maybe she was right, but it never felt wrong and Doug didn't have the heart to push TJ away, not after he'd been alone in the White House for more than two months now. To be honest, he didn't want to. "No, I don't mind," he whispered.

TJ rested his head on Doug's shoulder and focused on the movie, but he wasn't really paying attention. "I need help, Doug. I almost went out last night. To the club. To look for drugs. I'm stuck here, and you three work late and I have the entire house at my disposal, but there's no one to share it with me."

"Do you really want to help with the tours?" Doug asked. "Because I can find you other things to do, things you'd enjoy more. We don't have a first lady, but that doesn't mean you can't find something to focus, something that you're passionate about, whether it's coming up with a better way to deal with addiction-"

"Nothing that has to do with politics. I can't- I don't want to deal with all the backroom dealings," TJ said.

"All right, then how about something in the arts? Music? There are always conservatories, schools, theaters that need to be visited, programs that need to be decided on, children that would really love to see the son of the President play." Doug grinned. "We can even make a few appearances at the opera and ballet."

"We? You hate the ballet," TJ said, chuckling.

"I know, but I can still come with you," Doug answered.

TJ nodded. "All right, oh great Chief of Staff, find me things to do that aren't going to drive me crazy and I'll help out."

Doug worried. Things had to be pretty bad if TJ was voluntarily offering to help around the White House. He squeezed TJ's shoulder. "That bad, huh?" 

TJ didn't answer immediately, but moved even closer to Doug. "Better when you're around," he finally whispered.

He decided that he'd have to come home a little earlier at night and spent time with his brother. It was the least he could do while TJ was trying to stay clean.

TJ wasn't sure why he was shocked when he found himself face to face with Sean. He lived in the White House, and people went in and out of the West Wing. He was bound to meet the man, and yet he wasn't prepared for the encounter.

He'd walked over to the West Wing to talk to Doug, maybe catch their mother to make plans for the Fourth of July party. This was another one of those things that usually the First Lady would take care of, but TJ had volunteered, because he knew how to party and he also knew all the right stars that could and would come. In short, he had a perfectly good reason why he was there, while Sean couldn't possibly have any good reason why he was shaking Doug's hand like they were best friends.

"TJ," Doug said, letting go of Sean's hand. "Do you know congressman Reeves?" he asked as if he hadn't been the reason for TJ's attempted suicide. "Congressman, this is my brother, TJ."

"We've met," TJ said, keeping his eyes on Sean who forced a smile on his face. "Once or twice, not more. The congressman wouldn't have anything to do with my pathetic life. He wants more," he said, quoting some of the very last words that Sean had spoken before their break-up. He thought he was over. He wished he were over the affair, but having the man in his house brought everything back. It didn't help that he'd spent the past three days basically alone, finding reason after reason not to go out and buy something to make him feel better.

Doug sensed that something was wrong and moved closer to TJ. "Did you need something?"

"I have to run a few things by you, for the Forth," TJ said, finally looking away from Sean.

"I was just going anyway. Doug, Mr. Hammond," Sean said.

"Congressman," TJ answered.

Doug walked Sean to the door and watched him go before closing the door. Before he could say anything, TJ was hugging him tight. "Hey, it's all right, TJ. He's gone back to his pathetic life, and you're much better than he could ever be. Prick wants the Air Force to spend more money in Ohio, money we can find if we cut social programs like Planned Parenthood, LGTBQ support, teen suicide prevention."

"You two looked like you were getting along," TJ said without letting go of Doug.

"We were civil, which is part of my job. He's not getting those billion dollar planes he wants; that's for sure." Doug kissed TJ's temple and pulled back. "All right, now tell me what's wrong? Because it wasn't him. You haven't thought of him in a long time."

TJ shrugged. "The usual, you know. He was just- here. This is my fucking house and he shouldn't be here, but no, it wasn't about him. I miss Nana. I miss having someone with me when everyone is working. I've missed you the past few days."

Doug knew what TJ was saying, because those were code words by now. "Did you use?"

TJ shook his head. "I got close. I even asked my detail to get the car ready and then-" He smiled and shook his head. "Stupid news were on and you were there, behind Mom, and I couldn't do it."

"If you're looking for an apology, it's not coming," Doug said with a smile.

"I know," TJ answered, chuckling. "But, do you think you can come home early tonight?"

Doug looked at his desk. They were trying to get universal medical coverage done while juggling the groundwork for the new budget, and everyone, Republican and Democrat, wanted something to get those two bills passed. He had plenty of people he needed to see, but then he looked at TJ who was staring with this hopeful look on his face, and he knew that he had no choice. "Why don't you hang around? You can keep my secretary company when I see people, and we'll go home early."

TJ shook his head. "Nah, it's boring here. I'll make plans for tonight, and I'll come back at six to remind you that you made me a promise. Do you want to stay in or go out?"

Doug shrugged. "Surprise me."

"You'll be sorry you said that," TJ answered with a grin.

TJ went back, but Doug was in the middle of a meeting. He tried again an hour later, then two, then he left. By the time Doug got back to the residence it was close to midnight. He went straight to TJ's room and wasn't surprised to find it empty. He almost asked the agent on duty to find TJ, but he didn't want to put her on the spot. The Secret Service was there to protect and not to spy on the members of the first family. In the end, he decided to sleep in TJ's room so that he could at least be there for when TJ came back.

His brother stumbled inside about two hours later and flying high from the giggling sound he let out when he hit the couch on the way to the bed. TJ got rid of his clothes before throwing himself on the bed, giggling some more when he finally realized that Doug was right there. "You're here!."

"And you're high and completely naked," Doug answered with a sigh. He probably should be surprised, but he wasn't. He wasn't even upset, at least not with TJ. He was upset with himself for not being there when TJ clearly needed help. "Come here, get under the covers. It's cold in this house."

"But we're so hot," TJ says, laughing.

"Yes, we are, so say half of the magazines out there." The other half was written by conservatives who saw them as evil incarnate. 

TJ draped himself over Doug, uncaring of his state of undress or the fact that Doug was only wearing boxers and a tee shirt. "I don't care about them. I only care about us. I missed you tonight. You should have been there with me and we could have fun together."

Doug chuckled. "The last time I had your type of fun, I ended up engaged. I've learned."

"Nah, it's different with me. We wouldn't get engaged. We'd have fun."

Doug smiled affectionately even though he probably shouldn't encourage TJ and his drug use, but he was happy that TJ was safe at home. "We always have fun together."

TJ laughed. "We do, but we could have more fun if you weren't so… so uptight."

"God, you're so high." Doug brushed TJ's hair out of his face. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I am high. I feel so good. Everything is right, but it could be better. It could be so much better."

Doug huffed. "Much better? That sounds dangerous. How exactly would you feel so much better?"

TJ grinned and then leaned closer and kissed Doug. It wasn't a quick kiss like they had shared in the past, but deep and needy. TJ's hand moved down Doug's body, pressing against his cock, while he pushed his tongue inside Doug's mouth, moaning happily as he mapped his brother's mouth. "Mmm, you taste like home," TJ murmured.

Doug was still too shocked to say anything. TJ must have taken his silence as consent, because they were kissing again. Doug's brain seemed to be on holiday until TJ began to rut against his thigh, his erection sliding against naked skin. Doug pulled back. "TJ, this is-" _Wrong_. It was so very wrong. They were brothers and Doug was straight, but nothing about his brother felt wrong. Doug had never loved anyone as much as he loved TJ and no one had ever come close to make him feel whole, but he couldn't say any of that, not when TJ was high and he'd regret it in the morning. "You're high." _You'll hate me in the morning if we do this._ "We should get some sleep."

TJ pouted. "Told you you're too uptight for real fun."

Doug sighed. "I am. Now, get some sleep."

Doug woke up first. It was Saturday and he had nowhere to go, but he was used to waking up early. He was also strangely used to waking up with TJ sprawled over him, just like their erections seemed normal. Had he never realized just how not normal they were? Had the night before shown him something that neither one had considered in the past?

"You're thinking too hard," TJ murmured against Doug's neck.

Doug let out a strangled laugh. "Something is hard and it's not my thinking."

TJ chuckled. "It's morning. Of course something is hard." He pulled back so he could look at Doug. "Don't. Whatever you're thinking, whatever is scaring you, don't let last night change us. You're the only one who keeps me sane. I can't do this without you."

"You remember?" Doug asked with a frown.

"Of course I remember. It's coke. It makes me feel good and it makes me do whatever feels good, but I know what's going on," TJ answered.

Doug's frown deepened. "And kissing me feels good?"

TJ rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm- Look, I know I shouldn't have. You're straight-"

"And we're brothers," Doug pointed out, still aware that TJ felt that his sexual orientation was the problem and not their relationship. "But it still feels good." He sounded strangled even to himself, but he needed to see this through.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." TJ looked down and sighed. "Can we pretend that it never happened? Because I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." Doug pressed his forehead against TJ's. "You haven't made me uncomfortable. The situation has, or maybe the fact that I wasn't uncomfortable was what was strange."

TJ pulled back and stared at Doug. "Then why did you stop me?"

"Because you were high!" Doug ran his fingers though his hair. "This is ridiculous. We're brothers."

"We're more than that," TJ answered. "We're twins, we're family. We're the only ones who understand each other. We're the only ones we can trust. We help each other and we take care of each other." He pushed his brother to his back and straddled him. "Doug, tell me that you've ever loved and trusted a woman as much as you have done me, because I'm honest enough to admit that no one has ever meant what you mean to me."

Doug curled his fingers around TJ's hips. "You know that you've always been the most important person in my life. Annie knew it. Mom knows it and uses it to make sure I take care of you, but there's a difference between caring and… this."

TJ leaned down and kissed Doug gently. "I love you and I want you happy. Since the primaries, we've helped and supported each other. Mom and Dad have done their thing and we've been together, being there for each other. I'm not going to push you into anything, little brother, but if what's stopping you is what people would say, then fuck them. We've never done anything like normal people. For once in your life, don't do what's expected of you, or what Mom tells you to do, or what I need, but what you want."

"Do you need me?" Doug asked. "I know you need me to clean up your mess, but do you need _me_?"

TJ smiled softly. "I've always needed you, Dougie, and I've come to realize that I want you to need me. I've tried to help as much as possible, taking care of you the way I knew how, and I thought it'd be enough, but lately I've felt so empty, and nothing has helped. I stay busy, but I keep thinking of you, of when you come home, of what we can do together."

"It's why you've offered to take over so many of the duties of the First Lady," Doug said, shocked that he hadn't seen it before.

TJ nodded. "We spend more time together that way, but we also have more in common. Things you are interested in."

"You really want this, don't you?" The awe was clear in Doug's voice.

"For longer that it's healthy," TJ admitted. "Even before I knew about the divorce, part of me wanted you, but it wasn't a conscious thought, and then you told me about splitting up with Annie and- Something clicked, I guess, and then you were joking about us, threesomes and taking care of each other and I thought that it wasn't just me, so the real question is what do you want."

"This isn't good," Doug said.

TJ smirked. "In this family, we all want what's not good for us. We're all addicted to something, and often things that aren't good for us, but this addiction is one that's really good for us."

Doug wrapped his arms around TJ. "I shouldn't want this, but I do. God help me, I want you, but we have one big problem."

TJ tensed. "Only one?"

"Well, there's plenty, like the fact that we can't tell anyone, that eventually I'll need a wife and children to go with the job, but none of that is important. What's important is that I'm fucking great in bed, at least with women, but eating a woman out isn't the same as giving head. How the fuck am I going to live with not being the best?"

TJ started to laugh. "You're such a dick; I thought you were serious." He lay down, resting between Doug's legs. "Tell you what. I'll let you practice as much as you want and never complain until you can become the best."

Doug snorted. "Such sacrifices. You're the best brother anyone could want."

"I know, but to make it up to me, you can fuck me as much as your heart desires." TJ kissed Doug, sensing the tension in his brother. "But first, we can have breakfast and we can take things slowly. We have plenty of time."

Doug looked at his brother, grateful. He wanted this, wanted TJ, but he needed time to get used to the idea and TJ understood. They just needed a little time before their relationship turned physical, but it was inevitable. They were inevitable.


End file.
